


Carpe Noctem

by Horune



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is really hot here, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Blood and Violence, Cryptids, Dark, Demonic Possession, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Fix-It, Fuck Or Die, Heavy Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Latin Kink, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Nightmare Fuel, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Ronan Lynch's Sword, Sex Magic, True Love, What Have I Done, because it's really dark but some things are just, hilarious ??, not his actual sword-, or not ? - Freeform, vexed to nightmare
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: Ronan est un noctivagus, un chasseur de cauchemars qui agit dans les rêves d'autrui.Il enchaîne les contrats avec succès depuis la mort de son père, jusqu'à ce que Declan lui confie une enveloppe sur laquelle un nom bien trop connu bouleverse tout ..
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! 2021 est là, et me revoici avec un nouvel AU, parce que je suis faible et que je préfère écrire des fanfics plutôt que de bosser sur mon projet original mais bon .. \o/
> 
> On retrouve notre bon vieux Pynch, dans univers qui se veut assez dark même si ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment réussi haha. 3 chapitres, et honnêtement, même si j'ai toute la trame en tête, j'ignore totalement si je maintiendrais un rythme de publication ou pas. 
> 
> Pas mal d'éléments de CDTH, mais est-ce vraiment des spoilers alors que Mister Impossible sort dans tout juste 13 semaines ?! Sinon je pense que tout est dans les tags, et sincèrement, j'ai essayé de sortir un peu de mes chemins battu, avec des éléments qui me branchaient pas mal.
> 
> Donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture <3
> 
> **[Carpe Noctem Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/53jiGWa6VkiAPfR6cUJvg8) **

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celui qui parcourt la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that I see  
> Show me your ways  
> Teach me to meet my desires  
> With some grace  
> 
> 
> [Interpol - Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSx2OSuEzDI)

Ça faisait un moment qu’il marchait.

La route s’étendait encore au loin, sinueux macadam entre les rangées de pins trop serrées. Aucun véhicule n’avait croisé son chemin, ni dans un sens, ni dans l’autre.

Il devait faire froid, car de la brume sortait de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le percevoir.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir sa voiture à disposition, même s’il ne pouvait éprouver de fatigue. 

Il crut voir un mouvement, parmi les arbres. Il s’arrêta. Attendit.

Un bruit léger, comme des pleurs de bébé, au loin. Il comprit que _ça_ arrivait.

 _Plic plic_.

Il resta sur la route. Ce n’était pas prudent de s’infiltrer dans la forêt, il le savait d’expérience. Il n’était pas plus en sécurité sur la route, mais bon.

Il le vit soudain, au loin.

Un cerf, à l’arrêt à 20 bons mètres de lui. 

Il était en train de traverser lorsqu’il l’avait lui aussi aperçu. Il le regardait également.

Mais plus il regardait le cerf, plus il se rendait compte que quelque chose n’était pas juste. Il ne savait pas quoi, et au plus il regardait, au plus il était ..

Il se rendit brusquement compte que le cerf se tenait sur deux jambes.

_Ce n’est pas un cerf._

Une voix claire retentit, à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête.

Une fillette blonde, avec un petit bonnet blanc et un pull trop grand fixait le ‘cerf’ avec ses grands yeux sombres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, attendant ses ordres.

_Orpheline._

Elle acquiesça à son surnom, se tenant prête. Elle avait des jambes de faon.

Le ‘cerf’ approcha. Rapidement. _Trop rapidement_.

Il y avait trop de joints dans ses membres. Il donnait l’impression d’avoir 6 jambes, à présent. Un cou trop long, comme si on avait demandé à quelqu’un de le dessiner, sans jamais en avoir vu un en vrai. Il n’y avait que les cornes qui étaient tangibles, et il prit conscience que quelque chose en coulait.

_Plic plic._

Ses yeux le fixaient, et il sentit un frisson d’effroi le parcourir. Parce que ça coulait des yeux aussi, orbites creuses et vides.

C'était un vrai cauchemar.

C'était ce qu'il recherchait.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, et tendit le bras en ouvrant la main.

Il sentit le poids de l’épée dans sa paume, confortable et rassurant. La garde était simple mais élégante et fiable, et la lame était à double tranchant, quelques mots gravés dans le métal sombre. Il y lut l’inscription, comme une prière adressée en guise de chance.

 _Vexed to nightmare_.

Il se mit en mouvement, la fillette l’accompagnant. Tout se passa très vite.

Le 'cerf' recula, ses articulations craquant dans un bruit étrange. Les dents de la fillette se plantèrent dans son cou, l'immobilisant. Un cri inimaginable résonna dans la nuit. Il leva son épée. 

_Plic .._

La forêt s'éclaira instantanément, et il se retrouva seul. Il se retourna vers la fillette, qui arborait une expression soulagée. 

_Contrat terminé_.

Ronan Lynch ouvrit les yeux. 

Il mit un moment avant de savoir bouger, faisant craquer ses doigts dans un premier temps, avant de se redresser doucement de la longue chaise en cuir cognac sur laquelle il était allongé, installée dans un coin de la pièce aux murs blancs. 

Il cligna des yeux doucement, avant de bailler largement. 

Être noctivagus était loin d’être reposant. 

Il se mit sur pieds, avant de se diriger vers son bureau, pour y prendre la seule enveloppe s’y trouvant. L’architecture de corten et de chêne brut était moderne et de bon goût, mais Ronan n’avait rien décoré. On lui avait mis une plante près de la bibliothèque, un grand machin qu’il oubliait d’arroser. Heureusement que la femme d’ouvrage était là, sinon elle serait morte depuis bien longtemps.

Il sortit, ouvrant la porte de verre noir fumé, et fut brusquement envahi par les bruits, les odeurs, la vie. Il grimaça, de gêne.

Retour des songes vers la réalité.

Ronan Lynch était né rêveur, comme d’autres naissaient avec l’oreille absolue ou encore avec la bosse des maths. Un don, quelque chose d'exceptionnel, que très peu d'individus pouvaient se vanter de posséder.

Mais la première était cependant bien plus difficile à assumer.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et se versa une tasse de café noir, dans laquelle il rajouta une longe rasade de la flasque qu'il cachait dans son veston. Il but une bonne gorgée afin de se retaper. Le cognac donnait un goût sirupeux à la caféine. Il soupira, craquant sa nuque dans un mouvement l'épaule.

Si être doué au échec ou bien avoir un Q.I. de 160 était considéré comme ‘sans danger’, le talent du jeune homme était lui, beaucoup plus problématique ..

Parce que les rêveurs se devaient presque d’être classifiés comme des armes. 

Ronan savait déjà qu'il était une arme, mais il tentait de se rattraper comme il le pouvait.

Les rêveurs, tout comme les sorcières, avaient été persécutés à de nombreuses reprises depuis la naissance de l'Homme. Beaucoup furent brûlés sur un bucher, des chasses organisées par le clergé, et autres joyeusetés qui avait fait que, lorsqu'un rêveur naissait, la famille le cachait ou bien, abandonnait l'enfant à son sort.

Le père de Ronan, Niall Lynch, était lui aussi un rêveur, et contrairement à ses condisciples, avait décidé d’exploiter utilement et surtout, lucrativement ce talent.

Un rêveur pouvait en effet, agir dans les songes comme dans la réalité, sorte de quatrième dimension uniquement accessible par eux. Univers presque magique, où tout devenait possible. Leurs actions en demeuraient alors infinies. Certains rêveurs pouvaient faire apparaître des objets dans la réalité, d'autres pouvaient faire des rêves prémonitoires. 

D’autres pouvaient contrôler, voire de _changer_ , les rêves d'autrui. 

Ces facultés hors-normes pouvaient alors très bien être mises au service de la collectivité, dans un but bienveillant d'aider leur prochain. 

Carpe Noctem et ses noctivagi nourrissait ce but.

L’agence qu’avait créée Niall avait révolutionné le genre. Il était un noctivagus célèbre, et sa mère Aurora, son redoutable psychopompe, l’aidait dans sa tâche. À leur mort, son frère aîné Declan avait repris les rênes de la société, et Ronan, laissant tomber ses cours à 17 ans, avait rejoint l’entreprise, mettant ses propres talents à leur service.

Parce que Ronan était, tout comme Niall, un noctivagus, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait à la fois faire apparaitre, deviner, et changer par ses rêves. Les noctivagi étaient aux rêveurs ce qu'un Maradona était aux footballeurs. Le jeune homme avait donc eu son avenir tout tracé, traité en messie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, destiné à un avenir des plus prometteur. 

Non pas qu’il était capable de faire autre chose, de toute façon ..

Il soupira, tirant sur les liens de cuirs qui ornaient ses poignets. Il détestait devoir porter un costard, et il n’en voyait surtout pas l'intérêt. Il serait bien mieux en training pour effectuer son job.

\- Hé, Greywaren !

Il se retourna à l’entente de son surnom. Derrière lui se tenait Hennessy, sourire tranchant et regard franc derrière ses lunettes fumées. Elle était vêtue d’une robe blanche en dentelle mettant en valeur sa peau noire, et son décolleté mettait lui en avant les délicats tatouages floraux autour de son cou.

Ronan la salua, lui demandant si elle en avait fini avec son dernier client. Sa collègue soupira tout en se servant un mug avec beaucoup de lait, lui expliquant que l’homme en question faisait des cauchemars sur des Jackalopes.

\- Ce sont les plus mignons que j’ai vu ! Grogna-t-elle. Tellement dommage de les tuer .. Bon, d’accord, le gars rêve qu’ils lui bouffent les orteils, puis les yeux mais bon .. Y’a pire, merde !

Hennessy avait tendance à trouver attendrissant beaucoup de terreur nocturne. Ronan sourit, rétorquant qu'elle était libre de lui demander son aide, mais que la moitié de sa paie serait alors à lui. La noctivaga lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes, le faisant gronder. Ronan avait oublié sa force.

\- .. Jordan n'est pas avec toi ?

La jeune femme avait un psychopompe jumeau, Jordan. Et si, physiquement identiques, elles étaient deux entités à part entière sur le plan mental. Hennessy lui dit qu'elle était sûrement en train de 'parler' avec Declan, levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste futile de désappropriation. Ronan savait qu'elle était particulièrement heureuse de sa relation avec son frère ainé.

Ronan s'en réjouit, car il devait justement aller porter son dossier à Declan. Ça lui évitera de devoir la faire longue ..

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, avant que ce dernier ne s'excuse, sortant pour se diriger vers le bureau de son frère, sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Il poussa la porte sans frapper, mais aucune Jordan a l'horizon, et son frère se tenait derrière son bureau, parfaitement habillé, ce qui l'énerva un peu. Encore une occasion ratée de le narguer. Le regard glacé de Declan Lynch, au téléphone, le cloua cependant sur place :

\- Entendu .. Je vais mettre mon meilleur élément sur le dossier. Je vous enverrai les modalités de paiement demain par mail.

Ronan lui lança le dossier, dans un geste précisant bien qu’il en avait terminé. Son frère hocha la tête, air neutre légèrement satisfait, et Ronan allait directement tourner les talons pour fuir une quelconque conversation ou remontrance, mais ce dernier l’arrêta : 

\- Attends. Voici le dossier de ton nouveau client.

Declan lui tendit l'enveloppe, sachant pertinemment que Ronan ne l'ouvrirait pas. Ce dernier n’avait pas besoin des détails, le simple nom de la personne lui suffisait généralement pour s’introduire dans ses rêves. Il était assez puissant pour le faire.

Et c’est ce qu’il fit, y jetant un regard négligeant. 

Il lut le nom.

Et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Les documents furent instantanément jetés à terre. La violence de son lancé fut telle que les feuilles blanches s’échappèrent du kraft, se répandant, contraste brutal avec le marbre noir.

Ronan se rendit compte qu’il s’était arrêté de respirer. Il s’entendit parler, voix rauque accompagnant son geste :

\- _Hors de question_.

Declan haussa un sourcil. Il était habitué aux frasques de son frère. Ce dernier refusait des boulots jugés trop 'simples', pas assez gratifiants. Ronan avait besoin de trophées, il avait besoin d’un tableau de chasse. Mais il ignorait ce qu’il y avait dans cette enveloppe, ça ne pouvait être ça.

Il lui demanda d’être plus clair. Ronan fixait le sol, mais il pouvait voir sa jugulaire pulser contre le col de sa chemise déboutonnée. Étrange.

Le noctivagus jappa, il n’avait qu’à envoyer Hennessy ou quelqu'un d'autre. Declan lui dit sèchement que la requête était spéciale, et qu’ils avaient besoin du meilleur pour exécuter ce contrat.

Il lui dit également que la somme était importante, même si Ronan n’avait pas besoin d’argent. Ce n’était pas ça qu’il lui fallait.

Ronan lui sentait ses oreilles bourdonner. La voix de Declan, irritée au possible, le coupa alors de tout :

\- Bon Dieu, tu vas enfin me dire c'est quoi le problème ? C’est parce que tu le connais, c’est ça .. ?

Ronan se sentit tomber. Il fallait qu’il parte, qu’il quitte cette pièce le plus vite possible.

Tout, avant que son masque ne tombe.

Il redressa brusquement, rencontrant enfin le regard de son frère. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche de surprise, son expression devait être assez saisissante pour briser l’expression de glace et d’indifférence de Declan Lynch.

Ronan se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers son frère.

\- Je ne veux pas finir comme papa .. Murmura-t-il, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Declan resta un instant sans bouger, savourant le reste d’orage créé par le deuxième Lynch régnant dans la pièce. L’air était encore électrique, et il sentait les poils de ses avants-bras se hérisser sous sa chemise. Il soupira, avant de se pencher, pour ramasser le petit massacre.

Son regard tomba sur l’étiquette, et il relut le nom.

_Adam Parrish._

Il avait été dans la même classe que son cadet à Aglionby, quand Ronan y suivait encore ses cours. 

Mais ce n’était certainement pas tout, au vu de sa réaction ..

Declan sourit, rangeant soigneusement les feuilles dans une nouvelle enveloppe, qu’il déposerait plus tard sur le bureau de Ronan. Ronan avait promis de s’occuper des cas les plus graves, et Ronan ne rompait jamais une promesse.

Ça promettait d'être intéressant.

La cloche de la Lowell House retentit lourdement dans le lointain, signalant brusquement la fin des derniers cours de la journée.

Il faisait froid à Cambridge. Les couloirs, bien qu’agréablement chauffés, ne faisaient qu’un piètre tampon contre l’air extérieur, humide et glacial, se glissant contre les murs de briques crues. La neige qui tombait sur Harvard depuis quelques semaines ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Quoique ..

Adam Parrish posa lourdement ses livres de cours sur l’appui d’une fenêtre, afin de les ranger dans son sac. Il était toujours chargé comme un âne, la lanière de sa bandoulière lui sciant l’épaule. Il observa le givre se former sur l’une des vitres, cristallisant ses pensées. 

Au moins, ça ne lui donnait pas l’air trop idiot lorsqu’il portait ses gants à l’intérieur. Adam soupira tout en jugeant ces derniers. Si ça s’était passé en été, il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il aurait fait. Peut-être aurait-il dû s’amuser à les bander chaque matin ..

_Je dois vraiment trouver une solution._

Il frotta ses yeux avec vigueur, jusqu’à sentir la brûlure bien caractéristique qui les fit pleurer. Il se sentait vidé, comme si on avait plongé son corps dans une baignoire de sangsues. 

Il faut dire qu’il n’avait dormi que 3h en tout cette nuit, ainsi que les précédentes depuis une bonne semaine. 

Il avait calculé très précisément, brisant ainsi son rythme de sommeil, l’empêchant de vraiment sombrer. Errant entre éveil et inconscient, dangereuse balance risquant de se déséquilibrer à chaque instant.

Tout, pour ne pas qu’il puisse rêver.

\- Adam !

Le jeune homme se retourna. S’approchant de lui, dans son blouson de cuir impeccable, et son écharpe en laine cardée, Richard Campbell Gansey III du nom lui adressa son sourire de président, alors que les autres élèves croisant son passage se retournaient vers lui avec un regard admiratif.

Il s’arrêta à sa hauteur, Adam lui demanda comment s’était passée son cours d’économie sociale. Gansey haussa les épaules, parce les examens approchaient, et que l’ambiance dans l’amphi était particulièrement électrique. Il changea rapidement de sujet, baissant distinctement la voix :

\- .. comment vont tes mains ?

Adam regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu’il fut sûr que personne n’approchait, il ôta discrètement l’une de ses moufles. L’air sérieux de Gansey se muta ensuite en autre chose, pendant que la boule dans son ventre grossissait davantage.

De ses ongles jusqu’à ses troisièmes phalanges, sa peau était d’un noir brunâtre, comme une brûlure infecte. Comme si ses os avaient été consumés de l’intérieur, avec sa peau en prime.

\- _Elephantinum_ , Murmura Gansey. Ça s’est encore aggravé, on dirait ..

Noir d’ivoire, c’était bien le terme. Adam remit prudemment le gant. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu’un d’autre s’en aperçoive. 

Ça avait commencé un matin par le bout de ses doigts. Adam savait que ça allait continuer à se propager, et qu’un médecin classique ne pourrait rien faire à ça.

Le jeune homme était quelqu'un de cartésien, rationnel comme personne, mais ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il était confronté à quelque chose de la sorte. Il sentit les poils de ses avant-bras se redresser suite à cette pensée, qu'il chassa rapidement de sa tête.

Son ami lui dit qu’il avait peut-être trouvé une idée, une piste, pour y remédier. Adam l’écouta attentivement, petit espoir naissant. Gansey trouvait toujours une solution, quel que soit le problème.

Il tendit une carte, qu’Adam saisit, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils sont situés à Henrietta, Continua-t-il.

Les sourcils se froncèrent davantage.

Henrietta, le bled de Virginie d’où il venait. Coïncidence ? La carte de visite était d’un noir de jais, et en lettres argentées, sur lequel le nom de Carpe Noctem luisait avec classe. Pas d’autres informations, à part un numéro et une adresse mail.

Adam détestait confier son destin entre les mains d’autrui. Mais il savait que, dans ce cas-ci, il n’avait pas d’autre choix.

Il acquiesça doucement, alors que Gansey lui serra l’épaule, se saisissant de son téléphone.

Le 300 Fox Way était bruyant, comme habituellement. 

Les femmes allaient et venaient dans tout les sens, dans un mélange de couleur et de forme, on ignorait qui était qui, qui était reliée à qui, et honnêtement, ça n’avait aucune importance. L’habitude de ce chaos avait quelque chose de rassurant.

\- Hé Serpent, si tu veux voir la miss, elle est dans sa chambre. 

Ronan soupira, alors qu’une petite femme à la peau sombre et à la poitrine généreuse vint enfin le trouver, 5 minutes après son entrée. Calla Lily Johnson lui adressa un rictus, avant de lui demander s’il avait besoin qu’elle analyse ce qui le perturbait tant. Il hocha la tête négativement, se contentant de monter à l’étage. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, à ce niveau-là.

Il marcha jusqu'à la troisième porte du couloir presque infini, et n’eut pas le temps de frapper qu’une voix lui dit de rentrer. 

La chambre était un capharnaüm organisé, comme toute la maison. Des arbres aux couleurs vives étaient peints sur les murs, alors qu’au centre de la pièce, se tenait une jeune femme d'une bonne tête en moins que lui, vêtue d’un sarouel composé d’un patchwork de tissus, et d’un gilet tricoté turquoise.

Blue Sargent se retourna vers lui, ses yeux sombres le dévisageant calmement.

\- Yo, bro. C’est quoi le deum ?

Ils se cognèrent amicalement le poing. Il connaissait Blue depuis un bail, sa mère Maura avait l’habitude de travailler avec Niall. Leurs métiers à tous deux étaient liés, comme celui d’un forgeron et d’un guerrier. 

Ronan ne perdit pas de temps. Il lui tendit le dossier, et Blue écarquilla les yeux en lisant le nom.

\- Merde, Adam, sérieusement .. ? Murmura-t-elle.

Ronan hocha la tête d’un air dépité, alors qu’elle lui demanda comment, pourquoi, ce que Ronan ignorait, car il n’avait pas trouvé le courage d’ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il lui dit qu’elle pouvait le faire. 

Elle le lut en silence, pendant que le cerveau de Ronan lui, continuait de tourner, sans cesse depuis que Declan lui avait confié le dossier.

De tous ses clients, il fallait que ce soit _lui_ ..

Il s’assit sur le lit, avant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

Il ignorait complètement ce qu’il s’était passé pour qu’Adam Parrish demande l’aide de Carpe Noctem. Après tout, il n’avait plus eu de contact avec lui depuis des années. 

Il avait bien deux-trois échanges avec Gansey par mois (c’était toujours ce dernier qui le contactait, Ronan dénigrait son portable), mais prenait bien soin de ne pas demander précisément comment l’autre jeune homme se portait. Son ami lui adressait juste un vague ‘Parrish va bien lui aussi’, parce qu’il _savait_ , et parce qu’il savait surtout qu’au fond de Ronan, rien n’avait changé.

Il eut une étrange sensation, comme un flash-back. Une odeur de mousse et de brouillard, un reflet cuivré dans des cheveux couleur poussière.

Il déglutit difficilement, alors que Blue lui demanda prudemment si vraiment, quelqu’un d’autre ne pouvait s’en charger. Il tourna la tête vers elle, observa son air pincé. Ce qu’elle avait dû lire confirma le mauvais pressentiment qui s'immisçait sournoisement en lui depuis qu’il avait pris le dossier dans ses propres mains.

Quelque chose de sombre, et d’angoissant.

Quelque chose que lui-seul pouvait régler.

Et cet unique quelque chose devait être ..

\- Je pense qu’il s’agit d’un occasus, Coassa-t-il, sans reconnaître sa propre voix.

Blue le regarda bouche bée. Ses bras deviennent ballants, avant qu’elle ne jette le dossier sur le lit, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, et de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les battements saccadés de son cœur se calmant peu à peu, alors qu’il serra la fille de la psychique contre lui.

C'était certainement la chose la plus risquée et la plus dangereuse auquel il avait été confronté, et il fallait en plus que cela concerne Adam Parrish. C'était tellement risible. Ronan devait être l'être le plus malchanceux de l'univers, ou bien était-ce peut-être juste le destin ? Si c'était le cas, Dieu devait être sacrément tordu ..

Son amie se redressa, la fermeté dans sa voix le rassura un peu, car c'était l'une des choses qu'il admirait chez ce petit bout de femme d'1m50, cette faculté d'avoir des épaules de fer, et de pouvoir tout encaisser pour aider ses proches :

\- Ronan, si c'est bien ça .. Tu sais ce que tu risques, pas vrai ?

L'inquiétude dans ses yeux était cependant bien visible, et lorsque Ronan acquiesça, elle soupira, se levant avec détermination et alla fouiller dans un petit coffre sur son bureau. Elle lui tendit un gri-gri étrange de la taille d'une paume, un genre de triangle avec trois morceau de branche lié, et un entrelacs de fil rouge contenant un gemme sombre au milieu.

Blue n'était pas psychique comme ses proches, mais avait grandit dans le milieu, et elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle lui dit de poser ça contre son cœur lorsqu'il dormait. Elle lui donna également un sac d’encens à faire bruler. Le noctivagus la remercia, prit ses affaires, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, alors que Ronan murmura une dernière fois dans ses cheveux foncés, les multiples barrettes multicolores n'empêchant pas ses mèches rebelles de lui chatouiller le menton :

\- J’ai pas le choix, Sargent .. 

Blue ne répondit pas, un hoquet s'étouffant juste contre son torse, alors qu'il inspira fortement.

Il n’avait pas d’autre choix.

Car la vie d’Adam était en jeu.

Le jour s’était couché depuis bien longtemps.

Adam observa son réveil. 2h02. Il fallait impérativement qu’il dorme, mais la simple pensée de fermer les yeux l’angoissait terriblement. 

La fatigue plombait pourtant douloureusement son corps, lourd sur le matelas. Il fixait le plafond, essayant de se distraire en observant les nœuds du bois. 

Il pensa à Henrietta.

L’endroit où il était né, dans la poussière miséreuse de son trailer park. Un endroit qui n’en était pas un.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était parti ? Qu'il avait fui, parce qu'il s'y était littéralement échappé, après ses études à Aglionby, après ses trois petits boulots.

Tout, afin de partir, loin de l'amertume, loin des violences de son père.

Même si, pendant un bref moment, Adam avait trouvé une échappatoire à cette vie qui n'en était pas une. Il déglutit difficilement, sensation étrange dans la poitrine.

_Ne pense pas à lui._

Il secoua la tête. Ce qui était fait était fait, pas de regrets, juste aller de l'avant ..

Harvard avait été la solution. Se tuer aux études, afin de trouver sa place, bec et ongles. Afin de se remettre de cette brève utopie, Adam devait y arriver, seul.

Parce qu’il ne pouvait compter sur personne d’autre que lui.

Il observa ses mains, la manière dont les extrémités semblaient se fondre dans l’obscurité de la pièce, le laissant estropié. 

Il savait que c’était relié à la nuit. Adam ne se souvenait pas vraiment de quoi il rêvait dans ses moment-là, mais c’était à chaque matin que la gangrène étrange gagnait du terrain. Ça lui laissait une drôle de sensation, pas de douleur, plutôt comme si ça n'appartenait plus à son corps.

Gansey lui avait dit qu’il devait laisser faire, que Carpe Noctem avait accepté son dossier. Adam était perplexe par rapport à leur façon de faire, car il était un être logique, et aucune fibre de cette histoire n’était logique.

Enfin, il y avait bien eu une partie de la vie d’Adam, où il n’avait pas pensé rationnellement. Et il connaissait les retombées que cela avait pu faire ..

Adam soupira, se retournant sur le côté. Plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus ça revenait, brusque et puissant, le laissant triste et affamé, affamé de ce quelque chose auquel il avait pu tout juste goûter ..

C’était il y a longtemps, lorsqu’il était adolescent, 5 voir 6 ans plus tôt. Adam avait 17 ans, il était sortit brièvement avec cette fille du lycée public. Ça n’avait pas collé entre eux, le laissant amère et blessé, Gansey lui avait proposé une virée dans sa Camaro orange, avec son meilleur ami.

Adam s’en souvenait encore parfaitement, il n’avait qu’à fermer les yeux pour revivre la scène. 

Assis sur l’un des sièges arrière, une odeur de mousse et de brouillard. Des yeux bleus perçants dans le rétroviseur, prêt à ravager tout sur leur passage comme du cyanure.

Comme son cœur battait, fort et neuf, en se disant que, _peut-être_ ..

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il avait sombré dans le sommeil, abandonnant malgré lui tout combat.

La forêt.

Toujours ce vert intense et fané, cette obscurité uniquement compromise par la clarté lunaire. 

Toujours le même décor, à chaque fois pareil.

Adam cligna des yeux.

Il savait qu’il était tombé endormi, qu’il rêvait.

Et que, coûte que coûte, il _devait_ se réveiller.

Avant que _ça_ ne se produise.

Un bruissement derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, connaissant déjà ce qu’il allait se passer. 

Il prit la fuite.

Il courut, courut, les ronces écorchant peaux et vêtements, les branches lui fouettant le visage. Les arbres se refermaient sur lui, menaçants et hostiles.

Comment savait-il ce qu'il allait ce passer, c'était un mystère, mais il savait, il savait que ça n'allait pas être beau à voir, que cela allait engendrer quelque chose de terrible.

 _Quelque chose d'horrible_.

Il n'osa pas se retourner.

Il entendait pourtant les voix, derrière lui.

Ça chuchotait avec une voix familière, mais dans le genre souvenir, il avait oublié à qui elle appartenait. Il n'avait cependant pas oublié l'impression qu'elle lui procurait, néfaste et anxiogène, c'était un timbre sec et lourd de sens dont il ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots.

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il arriva dans une clairière vide. Ou presque.

Devant lui, sa demeure d'enfance, au trailer park d'Henrietta. Il l'aurait reconnu entre tous, même si ça faisait presque dix ans qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Toujours aussi triste, froide façade blanche sans rien d'attrayant.

Adam était coincé. Il ne pouvait ni faire demi-tour à cause de ce qui le poursuivait, ni avancer vers le bungalow.

A cette simple pensée, il sentit une faible secousse à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, il vit des lianes sortir de terre, immobilisant ses pieds, grimpant sur ses jambes avant qu'il aie eut le temps de les contrer.

C'est là qu'il apparut.

Brusquement, devant lui, se tenait Robert Parrish, tel qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois, celle où il lui avait explosé le tympan contre leur rambarde.

Adam sentit son sang se glacer.

Parce que la voix qui le poursuivait était la sienne, comment avait-il pu l'oublier, cette voix qui hantait pourtant ses moindres faits et gestes .. ?

Et elle résonnait uniquement dans sa mauvaise oreille.

_Alors on ne dit pas bonjour, Adam ?_

Il ouvrit la bouche par réflexe, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant de l'air. Ses poumons se rétractant, il oublia qu'il rêvait, et la panique s'empara de lui.

Robert le saisit par la nuque, et les coups commencèrent à tomber.

La première salve fut violente, le projetant par terre, les lianes le maintenant à présent au sol. Les coups de pieds dans son estomac et sa cage thoracique comme des vieux souvenirs, la douleur était toujours aussi intense. Quelque chose lui percuta l'arcade sourcilière, sa vision se colora d'écarlate.

_Pourquoi je revis encore ça._

La colère monta, comme une bile acide dans son œsophage. N'avait-il pas assez donné ? Ne s'était-il pas fait assez humilié comme ça ? Il avait tout fait pour sortir de là, pourquoi devait-il revivre ça, encore et encore ?

 _Stop_.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent. Adam cligna des yeux.

Les mains de Robert Parrish étaient en l'air, la paume transpercée par une épine noire. Adam aurait pu en profiter pour partir, mais il ne fit rien de la sorte.

Au contraire, il se redressa. La fureur qui s'empara de lui était aussi sombre que la ronce, et lorsqu'il porta sa main vers la tête de son père, la petite partie de lui-même encore lucide lui hurla d'arrêter.

Mais il n'en fit rien, et ses doigts étaient devenus végétaux, et lorsqu'il plaça l'index contre l'oreille de son père, la liane lui sortit de l'autre côté de la tête. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, léchant le sang qui avait giclé sur son visage, l'horreur se mutant en une satisfaction malsaine, alors que la petite voix dans sa tête pleurait.

Il sourit, désabusé.

_Je suis le même que toi finalement._

_Une pomme pourrie reste une pomme pourrie._

Cette violence encrée en lui, qu'il réfrénait depuis toujours, éclatait enfin au grand jour, là dans ses rêves, quand il perdait le contrôle.

Il frappa alors tout ce qu'il put, transformant le corps en un tas de chair ensanglantée à peine reconnaissance. Mais c'était un cauchemar, et malgré ses coups, malgré les lianes qui crevaient yeux, tordaient membres et tailladaient peau, Robert Parrish reprenait sa forme originelle, augmentant progressivement sa folie.

La voix pleura, et il reconnu sa voix d'enfant, lorsqu'il suppliait son père d'arrêter de le cogner. Il sanglota, et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, l'eau se mélangeant au sang et à la sueur.

_Stop .._

A travers ses larmes, il se rendit compte que quelque chose avait transpercé l'estomac de Robert Parrish. Non pas à cause de lui, car il pouvait voir la pointe de métal ressortir devant lui. Quelque chose avait attaqué son père par l'arrière, et ce n'était pas lui.

C'est alors que l'homme se changea en un amas de fumée écarlate, poisseuse et porteuse des pires odeurs qu'il avait souvenir d'avoir respiré. Adam ferma les yeux en toussant, notant une silhouette derrière la brume. Il retient son souffle, se préparant au pire ..

Adam sentit son cœur s’arrêter.

Comment était-ce possible, il n’en savait rien, mais son intuition lui disait qu’il ne faisait pas partie du cauchemar. Il en était un élément dissociable, réel, concret.

Son apparence n'avait pas changé en 5 ans, il était toujours lui-même, féroce et inébranlable dans son costume noir de jais. Le cyanure dans ses yeux brûlait, diesel et feu, il se souvint de la phrase qu'il lui avait dit, un jour, et la murmura à nouveau doucement dans le néant :

 _Unguibus et rostro_.

Le jeune homme en face de lui baissait l'épée avec laquelle il avait transpercé le père Parrish en l’apercevant. Il lui adressa un sourire cassé, une curieuse joie teintée de gêne, comme lorsqu’on arrive à une fête sans y avoir été invité, et que l’hôte vous surprend la tête en dessous du fût de bière.

Un cri effroyable retentit ensuite.

Comme une bête qui mourrait, quelque chose qui se brisait en deux.

Quelque chose d'irréparable.

Adam se rendit compte que ça provenait de lui, il eut tout juste le temps de sentir quelque chose de noir, le même noir qui rongeait ses mains, recouvrir son visage.

Sa dernière pensée lucide fut comme une allumette tombant dans un océan d'essence.

_Ronan .. !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. ok ce premier chapitre est très flou, genre que c'est-il passé entre Ronan et Adam, qu'est-ce qu'Adam a exactement, blablabla ..  
> 
> 
> Réponses au prochain épisode !!
> 
> PS : J'ai édité ça comme une nouille, s'il y a des fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe, je m'en excuse d'avance ..


End file.
